A scroll compressor is a device for compressing refrigerants by relative movements between fixed and orbiting scrolls each having a spiral wrap. The scroll compressor is widely used in refrigeration cycle devices because it has a higher efficiency, lower vibration and noise, smaller size, and lighter weight than reciprocating compressors or rotary compressors.
The scroll compressor has a compressing chamber formed by the fixed scroll contained in an airtight container and the orbiting scroll that orbits with respect to the fixed scroll. The compressing chamber is tapered from the outer circumferential side to the inner circumferential side by rotation of the orbiting scroll. Refrigerants are compressed after being sucked in from the outer circumferential side, and then discharged from the center of the compressing chamber into the airtight container.
Since the fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll are closely attached and circled to each other, oil should be supplied to a part where friction is caused between the fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll for smooth operation.
At this time, if the oil supply to the part of friction is not working properly, reliability in operation of the scroll compressor may not be secured.